Various fluorinated ethers are known. The term hydrofluoroether, as used in the art, commonly refers to those ethers having partial substitution of hydrogen atoms by fluorine atoms. Some hydrofluoroethers are commercially available. Examples include those hydrofluoroethers available under the trade designations 3M NOVEC ENGINEERED FLUID 7000, 7100, 7200, 7300, 7500, and 7600 from 3M Company of Saint Paul, Minn.